Baka
by inksilverblue
Summary: When the girl he loves get kissed by another guy, how would Kurosaki reacts? What would he do? and what's with the weird email he send as 'Daisy? one shot. Rated T for Fluff.


**My cousin Jessica recommended this manga to me, and guess what? Now it's one of my favorite too 3 So yeah, since I couldn't really sleep last night, I wrote this. And yes, once again, I wrote this on my phone. There might be some weird auto-correct… but anway, I hope you like it!**

**Title: Baka**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Summery: Take place after the incident where Akira kissed Teru. Seeing Teru in such a glum mood, how would Kurosaki react? And what about that email 'incident'? What would Kurosaki do? One shot. Rated T for fluff…**

"oh come on! Snap out of that glum mood of yours already... I can't swallow my food with you looking like that!" Kurosaki said, putting down his chopsticks.

"mmmmmmm" Teru whimpered and continued to stare down at her lap.

"hey hey, come on, eat up!" he ordered her as he started eating once again. "the curry is so good!"

She nods gently and with her small hands, she grabbed the chopsticks and started eating in tiny portions.

Annoyed, he slammed his hand on the dinning table and leaning his face close to hers, he yelled "Seriously. Snap. Out. Of. It"

"Even if you say so… it's not that easy as you say you know…"

Seeing that Teru won't snap out of it anytime soon, he signed and in a quiet voice, he mumbled "if it makes you feel any better... umm... You know, actually, the kiss today... It wasn't exactly your first kiss."

"eh?"

"Baka! Sheesh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about... Dam, this is so freakin' embarassing! You remember that day when you jumped into the ocean with Miro sensei?"

"yeah?"

"think. What happend after that?"

"I drowned?"

"after that!"

"um... You saved me?"

"god dammit, why are you so slow?" consumed by both embarassment and fustration, the school janitor pulls at his own hair "I WAS YOUT FIRST KISS!"

a long silence.

"There. I said it."

"Eh?" the forever dense Teru's eye goes blank. Slowly, she processed what she just heard. Slowly, the pieces fell together. "EHHHH?"

Kurosaki face-palmed the table and let out a deep exhale "finally...". His face burning slightly, he managed between his breath "does that...make you feel any better?"

"How am I suppose to know, pervert! Just go bald or something..." She shouts.

"Come on, eat up! I'll do the dishes today, considering what you've been through." He offered as he finish the last bite of his curry.

"Thank you..."

...

"I see your mood had been lifted." Kurosaki pointed out while he walked in from the kitchen and slumping down on the sofa next to his crush.

"Honestly, don't let what that guy do to you bother you that much." He whispers, looking away from her. "It's already eating me inside out. So... Have me be bothered by it is enough." realizing what he just said, he turns a deep shade of crimson and covers his mouth.

"You are..?"

"Baka... Of course I am. After all, you are my personal slave. No one can do anything bad to you but me. So... Don't think about it too much." a long pause and he gently took her hand in his. Looking into her deep brown eyes he whispers "I hate to see you like this..."

Coming back to his sense, he made a lame excuse "I'm sure Daisy would feel the same way..." despite all the irony he added, " Speaking of Daisy, Teru, does he know about this? I mean, did you tell him?

"I told him about it... But..." suddenly, her face-no her whole body turned red. Even Kurosaki who's sitting next to her could felt the heat radiating from her body. "he answered..."

"Yeah?"

In her mind, Teru thought to herself 'don't you yeah? With me! You were the one who send me that weird email... What's up with you anyway?'

"never mind, he made me feel better and I thanked him afterwards." she signed.

"Ne, Teru. What I said earlier, did that... Made you feel any better?"

"yes-no-I mean-I don't really know..." she touched her earlobe "but, that really is better than having my first kiss him some one I don't even know I guess. At least... My first kiss was with someone special..."

"Someone special huh?" he grinned.

Realizing what she just said, she babbled "no, well... I...you are special to me... Ah, I mean-"

The next thing she knew, her hand was in his, and his other free hand stroked her cheek. Teru felt his warm breath on her face. With the closeness of the one she loves, her heart fluttered and butterflies filled her stomach. Her cheek turns red and her heart beat quickened

Kurosaki, although surprised at his action, wasn't pulling back. In fact, he leaned in closer. Their nose touched and a small chuckle escaped his lips. What he was about to do might just be the most stupid thing ever, but he didn't really care. There really is nothing to lose really. He already knows her feelings toward him. And his feeling for her is love. Why not just take this relationship a step further so both of us could be happy?

Having his decision decided, he finally moved closer and fills the gap between their lips. Her lips are moist, soft, just like that first time. Except this time, it wasn't as salty because of the lack of seawater. The taste of her lips is like a drug to him. Letting go of her hand, he touches her waist, her arm, her neck, her hair. He let his hand roamed free and touched her like he never dared to.

Finally she's his. Finally she's here in his arm. Deep inside, he could feel the guilt of the sin he had created threatening to burst open, but he ignored all of it. There will be time for the guilt to consume him, but this is not the time.

He wants to make this a bigger memory that would be imprinted in her mind. So big that it will over write that horrible memory of getting kissed by that Akira. He wants her to think of him. And him only.

Teru had never done anything like this before. This closeness, how their body is almost attached to each other. Her hands around his neck and occasionally touches his soft blond hair. Her lips locks with his, he kisses her, and she kisses him back. His hot hand around her body, exploring her, is like electric to her skin. No one had ever touched her like this.

"Kurosaki" she gasps into the kiss. "I..."

"hm-mm" he moans as his lip travels down her cheek, the moistness tickling her skin.

"You're Daisy…"

That sentence seems to stop everything, for the moment at least. Kurosaki need to think of an respond, and quickly too. Finally, after a deep sign, he kissed her cheek and bought his lips up to her ear.

"Hell yes I am" the hacker whispers and kisses her earlobe. Finally, he pulls away to observe her reaction.

"I love you, Kurosaki." she smiles.

"I know, and... I love you too, my Baka servant."

End.

**Hehe. I was gonna do a lemon, but then I chickened out. Sorry of any of you were expecting anything. **

**One-shot or not, I always welcome reviews. You have no idea how much those means to me. Oh, and Jessica, if you're reading this, then... Um... It's weird. I don't know what to say. Tell everyone over there I said hi.**

**Inksilverblue :)**


End file.
